


Her

by eena



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eena/pseuds/eena
Summary: Reflections on a visitor . . .





	1. The Broken One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

She fell from the sky. 

 

There wasn't much else for me to say. She fell from the sky and right into Anita's lap. I wasn't there to see it for myself, but I'm told that's what happened. She fell right out of the sky. 

 

Of course, the official story is that she's a distant cousin of Anita's, visiting after some serious trauma occured in her life. Just the word 'trauma' seemed to explain a lot to people, especially the fact that she didn't speak. Humans just have to hear that word and they immediately decide to mind their own business. They were curious as hell, but they didn't want to be the callous ones to try and drag that trauma out in front of the poor girl. It was an effective cover. But it failed to answer some very serious questions. 

 

Who was this girl that fell from the sky? What was she doing here? Where was she before she fell out of the sky? Was she to be trusted? In fact, what was this girl? Was she human or something else entirely? 

 

Whatever she was, I could tell you that there was not another out there like her. I've never seen such a creature before in my life. She was the tiniest thing, barely taller than Anita. Her skin was pale and flawless. She had green eyes, a colour that reminded me of ivy for some reason. She had these lips that were small but incredibly beautiful. And though no one has ever heard her talk, I would stake my life on the belief that her voice was as beautiful as the rest of her. 

 

Her hair was red for the most part, but it had thin strands of pure white hair mingling in with the rest of her locks. And there were times when the colour would change, go from mostly red to completely white. I've seen it with my own two eyes. She was standing there, clad in clothes borrowed from Cherry, staring at the dying rosebush in Anita' garden. And then a smile touched her ruby red lips and her hand went out to touch the leaves of the plant. Her hair went stark white and the plant not only recovered but bloomed completely. 

 

It was really hard to explain the rosebush in full bloom during the winter to most other people. Thank God we all live far away from most of our neighbours. 

She was definitely a magical creature, but of what magic not even Anita knew. Certainly my Nimir-Ra knew much more than she told us, that was pretty obvious. The fact that she didn't even bat an eyelash at the arrival of this woman and the fact that she quickly invited the strange woman into her home was enough proof that there was something Anita was keeping from the rest of us. 

 

But Anita was my Nimir-Ra, who was I to question her secrecy? There was naught much I could do but obey Anita when she instructed me to take care of our new guest. Willow was her name, though how Anita figured that out was beyond me. The girl didn't say a word, sometimes she wasn't even up to writing down her request. It wasn't to say that she didn't know how to write, or was being uncooperative. But when she did take the opportunity to write stuff down, she did so in a language that no one could read. Anita would sweep these communications away from us and take them God-Knows-Where. Anita was pretty hell bent on keeping Willow and everything about Willow a secret. 

 

But even my Nimir-Ra's restrictions couldn't keep me from wondering, and sometimes even venturing to find out what I could about this woman. And since I had been designated her guardian for the duration of her stay, it was not hard for me to find ample opportunities to find out what I could. 

 

But again, Willow was silent. It was as if she didn't need words to communicate anything. Her every whim, her every intent, it was all understood in her body language. With one smile she could assure even the most suspicious of creatures that she was here only for good. And the way she looked at people sometimes . . .It was as if she could see into their very souls. 

 

I know because she had done the exact thing to me. 

 

It was one odd morning, maybe a week since her rather odd arrival, when it happened. She had wanted to go outside, so I took her to a nice but quiet park. She sat rather happily on a park bench for more than fifteen minutes, her eyes lighting up with joy as she watched a group of children engage in a game of tag. It was odd the way she took joy in the simplest things, like she could see much more into them than most people. Maybe she could, maybe she had all the answers. I certainly felt that way when she took me by the hand and looked me right in the eye. 

 

It almost reduced me to tears when compassion and understanding flooded those green eyes of her. Her hands went up, tracing the silver choker I wore around my neck. It was a mild discomfort, a little pain that I liked having in my everyday life. It was a part of me, the unabashed lure to pain. I sought it in almost all of my activities. And yes there was the matter of my sexual preferences. I was a subordinate in very sense of the word. I couldn't get off without pain, I didn't want to try. 

 

And she knew that with one look. 

 

It was amazing the shame that seemed to overtake me when I knew that she saw that part of me. It was kind of new to feel shame about it. I had come to the point where I was completely fine with it. But one look from her, just the thought that she saw that part of me, it was disconcerting. It felt wrong, I felt bad. I was ashamed. 

 

But never once was there recrimination in her eyes. Never once did I see anything like disdain in her eyes, not even one trace of disgust. All I could see was her understanding. She patted my hand and then placed her palm over my heart. Her hair seemed to shimmer before the thin strands of white in her hair became big thick strands. Her hair became an even mix of red and white and I felt this warmth start down in the centre of my being. It was like a pleasant caress, starting from the inside and heading out. It was heavenly, divine, sensual, and gentle all at once. 

 

Then it receded, flowing out of my body as quickly as it entered. I blinked and her hair was back to normal. She offered me another smile, this one more pleased than anything else. But I didn't understand what it was that pleased her. I didn't feel any different than before. The only change was the left over tingle I felt from her touch, one that extended all the way through my body. 

 

"What did you do?" 

 

But she didn't answer. She never answered any questions. She only gave smiles and some sort of knowing look. And that was exactly what I got. She even giggled a bit, a few musical notes coming from deep within her throat. She reached over, patted my cheek in an almost maternal fashion before getting to her feet. 

 

She took a deep breath, looking around the park like she was trying to preserve the image of it inside her mind. Then she extended a hand towards me, pulling me up and out of my seat and dragging me out of the park. I was shocked to find her dragging me to a ice cream shop. She was new to the city, how did she know where to find an ice cream shop? 

 

Again, she offered no answers, only smiles and a few gentle squeezes of my hand. I still had no idea what she did to me, and I knew somehow that I wouldn't know for quite some time. It was like she set something into motion, something that she felt would be for the very best. 

 

And I didn't know why, but I felt like it would be for the best. 

 

There was just something about this girl, something that made everything she did seem right. And whatever she did to me, I couldn't help feel better for it. 

It was like whatever had been broken was on its way to being not fixed, but mended. I trusted her to have done nothing less. But that still didn't tell me who she was. I don't think I'm meant to know. Maybe it was better that way. 

Either way, it was all up to Her.


	2. Blue Moon Rising - part 0

A/N: I'm sure people have noticed the abundance of new stories being dished out. Well, the reason is I have this contest/poll going on at my own group, Willow_Others, letting my members decide which stories I should write. These teasers are from a list of 12 new ideas I had and are designed to help my group members decide on what they want written. Most likely ten of these twelve will not be continued for a little while. Sorry if that disappoints anyone. 

 

 

~*~prologue~*~ 

 

She still didn't understand why she had to be the one to do this. 

 

Yes, the job needed to be done. It was a whole new world out there, and considering the things that had happened to the world in the past few years, that was saying a lot. 

 

Things were so different now. They were all starting over again, many because they finally had the chance to, and others because they had no other choice. The destruction of the Hellmouth had resounding repercussions for the rest of the world and steps needed to be taken so that the reconstruction could go as smoothly as possible. 

 

This meant a return to tradition, as well as a throwing out of it as well. Some things needed to put be back in place, but changed in the way they operated. Point in check, the Watchers' Council needed to be rebuilt. There were hundreds, even thousands, of Slayers awakening all over the world. They needed to be contacted, needed to be found and have things explained to them so that their lives wouldn't fall into pieces because of their newfound abilities. 

The Council was the best solution at the time. Yes, most Watchers all over the world were dead, thanks to the First, but there were still so many other people around who could be just as useful as Watchers. The Council was going to be rebuilt, revamped, and released with an entirely different game plan in mind than before. Now it would serve to find the Slayers and to teach them about their powers instead of dictating a life of hardship and death to them. Slayers would be given a choice: fight the fight or live your life as if this never happened. It was surprising how many people actually chose to stay and fight the fight. 

 

However, the rebuilding of the Council would take time and the cooperation of several different people. The former, rigid Council had made enemies of several different groups all over the world, including their Vampire counterpart. None of these groups were too keen on the idea of the Council being reborn. In fact, some of them were damn hostile to the whole idea. Steps needed to be taken in order to assure these people that the Council would not be the same body it was before. It would work for the better of Slayers all over the world, no longer interested in vying for power with these other strong groups. Even the makeup was going to be different. 

 

Hell, there were going to be Slayers on the Council. And that was just plain unheard of. Things were going to be different, and in order for the new Council to succeed, others had to be convinced of that. 

 

And that's where she came in. Little Willow Rosenburg, only she wasn't little anymore. She would never again be considered that little redhead who was nothing more than a mouse. Not since she had gone on her black magic trip and tried to end the world. And especially not since she was the one who triggered the release of Slayers all over the world. 

 

Though her and her friends tended to keep those kinds of things secret. 

 

But she was still Willow Rosenburg, thought to be the most reasonable and rational Scooby of the whole lot. She was the only one Giles would ever consider sending out to play this complicated game of diplomacy, the only one he thought that could pull it off. Buffy and Faith were no good, always quick to jump to the physical offensive when things got tense. Xander didn't have the common sense to be diplomatic, always very vocal about what he wanted to be done. Besides, his very real prejudice against all things dead made him a bad candidate for the job. And Giles himself couldn't go since he was busy in London, organizing the few that he could in an attempt to recover all those new Slayers from across the globe. 

 

That left her and Andrew. Giles very wisely chose her. Even though she had been volunteering Andrew to go in her stead. 

 

She honestly didn't know what Giles was thinking. Sure, she was the most level-headed of the group-which says a whole lot about the group-but that didn't mean she was right for the job. Sending someone like her into that kind of situation was just asking for trouble. And for one very good reason: 

 

She reeked over magic. 

 

Ever since she had done the spell, triggered all those Potentials in a last-ditch effort to stop the First, Willow hadn't been able to get the smell of magic off her person. It wasn't even a subtle scent, it was a big, honking obvious scent that drove the preternatural to her side in hordes. She went to LA to check up on Angel and nearly ended up with the vampire ravishing her. It took Fred, Gunn, Wesley, and Faith to pry Angel off of her, and he was still foaming at the teeth then. It took him awhile to calm down and explain what had happened, after which Giles promptly locked her up in his house in London. He didn't want to risk having anything else attempt what Angel had attempted upon seeing her. 

 

And though she had been assured that the scent had worn off quite a bit, it was still there. Angel could control himself around her, though sometimes he got this look in his eyes when he saw her. It made her blush and made Xander hit Angel a lot. And while she trusted Angel not to act on that feeling he got every now and then, she couldn't say the same for some random Master vampires she had never met. 

 

And she was pretty sure self-restraint wasn't a virtue that vampires necessarily prided themselves on. 

 

Sending her in was a gamble in itself. Though Giles was assured that she could handle herself should the vamps in question get too frisky, she had to try and avoid defending herself with magic. They needed these creatures to be their allies, and that meant turning them into rats wasn't an option. 

 

But she had to go. There was no way around it. They had to find all those Slayers, had to help them so that they knew how to control themselves. The Slayers needed the Watchers' Council, but before the Council could come back, it needed the seal of approval from the Vampire Council. 

 

Giles had chosen her as his dignitary, and the Council had chosen theirs to be the Master of St. Louis. Willow knew about this particular Master, knew that he was dating a Vampire Executioner that had quite the reputation among monsters. She also knew his relationship with his own Council was less than perfect. She knew something was up, it had to be for them to choose this vamp in particular, but she didn't know what that was. And to find out, she was going to have to go to St. Louis. 

 

Goddess protect her. She was going to need it.


	3. Blue Moon Rising - part 1

Part One - Frisky Shifters And Vampire Clowns 

 

Giles was going to die. 

 

It was inevitable. There was no way he was going to last out the week. Willow was going to make sure of it. Giles was going to die at her hands for putting her in the middle of this gigantic mess with nothing more than an encouraging pat on the head. 

 

Couldn't he have at least given her an axe or something? Because as of right now, there wasn't much standing between Willow and any supernatural thingy that wanted to throw her down and have their way with her. Some of it had to do with the stench of magic covering every single last part of the redhead's body. But most of it had to do with the personalities of the people she was visiting. 

 

Was there something in the St. Louis water-supply that made all these shapeshifters extra horny? Now there was an interesting thought. She could conduct a whole science experiment on this phenomena. What about St. Louis makes shifters really frisky-climate, water, population-what? Maybe it wasn't anything in St. Louis making them that way. Maybe one really frisky shifter showed up here and then sent out an invitation to all the other really frisky shifters to come and put up shop in the city. Come one, come all, to the first 

frisky-shifter friendly city in the world! 

 

Oh great, now she was starting to sound a bit crazy. 

 

Willow shook her head, trying hard not to draw any more attention to herself and her companion from the other creatures in the limo. She sent a sideways glance over to Vi, her only line of defence against anyone that got out of line. The young Slayer offered her a weak smile back, one that faded from her features when another leer was tossed their way by their escort. 

 

Why on earth would the Master of the City send such a hormonally-driven individual to pick up dignitaries from the airport? Was this one of the things that this Jean-Claude vampire did that made the Vampire Council so angry? Did he allow such obvious lack of respect to be shown to all of his visitors, or was this something special just for Willow and Vi? Whatever the reason, Willow had already decided that this was one tick against Jean-Claude in her books. 

Too bad the whole reason behind this trip was to kiss enough vampire ass so that the reconstruction of the Watchers' Council could go unhindered. Really too bad, because otherwise Willow could have long ago turned this Jason fellow into a rat. 

 

But then again, she might just be getting ahead of herself. It wasn't like Jason had done anything offensive. It was just that he flirted so shamelessly and relentlessly that it kind of stunned Willow. She wasn't used to getting this much attention from any member of the male sex. And add onto that, his flirtation wasn't just limited to her. He was winking and sending double entendres Vi's way as well, and that was not right. Vi wasn't even seventeen years old yet! Willow wasn't even sure if it was legal to flirt with someone Vi's age the way Jason was. And if it was, it shouldn't be legal. Someone should think of the children. 

 

"So, what's the deal with the Watchers trying to come back?" Jason started off once more, flashing a mega-watt smile Willow's way. "We've all heard some crazy rumours, but no one knows the real reason why any of this is going down." 

 

"Well, what have you heard?" Willow asked him, her voice tight with tension. Damn this werewolf! He made her so goddamn nervous! She gave herself another mental shake and steeled her features accordingly. Jason just smiled at her attempt, leaning back in such a way as to show off his rather nice upper body which was clad in a sinfully tight white shirt. But then again, everything Jason was wearing seemed to be sinfully tight. How on earth could he breathe in those pants? 

 

"Well, there's this rumour flying about, that the line of the Slayer got really messed up," he finally revealed, brushing blonde hair out of twinkling blue eyes as he measured Willow up. "They say that there was this witch, this incredibly sexy redheaded witch, who changed everything everyone has ever known about the Slayer. They say that she did away with the Chosen One rule and decided to call each and every last potential Slayer in the world." 

 

"Who's 'they'?" Vi interrupted, her voice shaking just a bit but her eyes glowing with strength. Man, ever since Vi had been called, the girl had done an almost complete 180. She was strong, vocal, and a lot calmer than she used to be. Her voice still shook when she spoke to this rather shameless flirter, but only a bit. And it was gone as soon as she noticed it. 

 

But again Jason just dismissed this with a grin. He winked at the young Slayer, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees until his face was only a foot away from Vi's. 

 

"'They' are everybody," he replied, dropping his voice to a sensual purr. "Werewolves, leopards, rats, vampires-you name it, everyone's heard about it. Kind of makes everyone wonder if it is true." 

 

"Everyone like the Vampire Council?" Willow interrupted, drawing the wolf's attention away from Vi and back to her in an instant. Jason shrugged, his grin never dropping or fading a bit. 

 

"Yeah, Jean-Claude would also like to know," the blonde werewolf replied easily. "After all, when there ended up being two Slayers at a time, none of the undead were all that pleased. But now that there's a possibility that an army of Slayers is just milling around, waiting to be unleashed on the night, well, they've all become a bit ansty." 

 

"Better to be ansty now rather dead for real," Vi retorted sharply. "Whatever happened on the Hellmouth happened because we were trying to save the skin of everyone on this planet. And we did it with the only plan available to us. Now if these vampires would like to complain about it, well they can just shove it. Because when the First was rearing its head I didn't see any of these high and mighty chumps anywhere around." 

 

"You're fiesty!" Jason chuckled. "Anita's going to like that. Jean-Claude might not, but then again he might like it anyway. He certainly enjoys it when Anita talks back to him." 

 

"Anita being his human servant, correct?" Willow asked, her mind racing as she tried to pull on all the information Giles had given her before sending her on this trip. Anita Blake, renowned necromancer, vampire executioner, and rumoured human servant to the Master of St. Louis. 

 

"That's Anita all right," Jason confirmed. "But word of advice: don't call her a human servant to her face. She has real issues with that word 'servant'." 

 

"We'll keep it in mind," Willow assured him, falling back into silence. Jason just continued to grin, sending a curious look Vi's way. No doubt he was trying to find out what she was. He had known Willow was a witch the instant that he had laid eyes on her, but Vi had stumped him from the get-go. And Willow wasn't about to clue him in on what Vi was just yet. Better to keep her companion's Slayer status a secret for as long as they could. Willow had a feeling that these people might not give a Slayer the best reception. 

 

The redhead came out of her thoughts as the limo that had they had been ushered into from the airport began to slow down. Jason turned his head to look out the window, both Willow and Vi following suit. The driver carefully pulled the long car into a parking lot, driving slowly past a large structure that had a circus feel to it. Willow narrowed her eyes, reading the large sign hanging next to the building. 

 

WELCOME TO THE CIRCUS OF THE DAMNED. 

 

"Why does the clown have fangs?" Vi whispered to Willow. The redhead shrugged, her eyes also set on the image on the sign as well. It looked just like your average clown, grotesquely painted face, large wide grin. The only problem was the fangs. Why did it have fangs? 

 

"Didn't you know about this?" Jason asked them suddenly. "I thought someone would have told you before you came." 

 

"Told us what?" Vi demanded. Jason shrugged, nodding up towards the sign the two girls had been puzzling over seconds before. 

 

"About the circus." 

 

"The Master of the City lives in a circus?" Willow asked, her disbelief evident. 

"Yeah," Jason affirmed. "He owns it. The only supernatural circus in town. Regular shows and everything." 

 

"You mean it's a circus with vampires and werewolves and stuff?" Vi wondered. Jason nodded and then flashed them another bright grin as the limo came to a complete stop. The blonde werewolf jumped out of the vehicle quickly, stopping by the open door and offering Vi a helping hand out. The Slayer looked at the proffered hand uncertainly before accepting it and allowing Jason to pull her out of the car. Willow followed suit, ignoring the lustful look in Jason's eyes as she remained focus on the building before her. 

 

Circus of the Damned. Giles didn't say anything about this.


	4. The Shrewd One

Ma petite wants her to live, and so she lives. 

 

There was no other reason why I allowed this strange woman to roam so freely inside my territories. Anita's protection was all that kept this girl from being ousted from the city by a handful of my minions. It bothered me that I had to allow her to stay at all, not when the power she gave off made my skin crawl and nerves shake. She was too powerful of a creature to just be left to herself, running all over as she saw fit. Only ma petite's insistence on her safety kept me from acting as I should. But make no mistake about it. If Anita was not in the picture, I would have had this redhead killed the minute she entered my city. 

 

Of course, that is, if she can be killed. I doubt someone with her kind of power would go down easily. 

 

Maybe that's what scares me so much about her. The knowledge that even if Anita is wrong about this woman, there was nothing I or any other creature at my disposal could do to stop her. She seemed to be beyond anyone's ability to eliminate. Her power rolls off of her in waves and there are times when even I shocked at the extent of it. Never, in all my centuries on this Earth have I sensed anything with even a fraction of the power I sense in her. She wears her magic like a second skin, or perhaps a shield, for I cannot think of one weapon that would stand a chance against her. 

 

And yet, she is only human. 

 

There is no question of that. She is completely and utterly human. She has power that I, perhaps even the whole of the Vampire Council, can dream of, but she is human. She is still mortal, a body as fragile as any others. All one would have to do is catch her off guard and then snap that lovely but oh-so-delicate neck of hers. 

 

But again, I doubt she would ever let her guard down enough to give anyone a chance to do that. She is too wise this one; it is like she has seen all of this before, and maybe she has. Maybe she has, maybe she has even seen worse. 

After all, she is from another world. 

 

Anita told me this, told me all she could of this strange girl who fell onto her lap. Ma petite tells me all she can about this witch and her mission. I listened to all of it, but I understood very little. Never had I heard of differment dimensions, worlds like our own but different in their own world. With different kinds of demons and vampires in each world, everyone with their own version of magic and reality. It was an amazing revelation. 

 

However, it did nothing to quell the fears I have about this Willow. She is far too powerful for one so young. Her power outshadows even Anita's, and yet she shows no real sign of it. Had I no way to sense her magic, I would have assumed her as innocent as a young babe. Her smile alone is enough to bring up images of purity and sweetness. 

 

It was a quite an illusion. 

 

I shifted in my seat, sending another look to the creature that had been dominating my thoughts since her arrival. Anita had to work tonight, so she informed me that I would be entertaining the adorable witch and her chosen bodyguard. And so I sat here, behind my desk, watching her sitting on the floor of my office, Nathaniel stretched out on the sofa at her back. She was hard at work, scrawling something onto a pad of paper, the tip of her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth as she worked. 

 

It was not uncommon to see her in such a way. The girl did not speak to anyone, communicating solely through her smiles and gestures. She put onto paper whatever she couldn't convey through her body language. Anita confiscated these papers, stating that they were clues as to what tools the girl would need in her task. And Willow was quite meticulous in her instructions. I once saw her drawing out a diagram to accompany them, complete with smiling stick figures and labels. The girl was interesting. 

 

And she had an effect on all those she crossed. Nathaniel, her chosen bodyguard, was one prime example of that. It was not a blatantly obvious change, but one that everyone would recognize in time. As things stood now, even Anita did not see this transformation that was taking place in her wereleopard, but I could see it and what it would become. 

 

Nathaniel stood taller than before. And I knew it was her doing. I could almost smell the trace her magic had left on him. It was very faint, almost not even noticeable, but it was there. Willow had worked some magic over him, opening something inside Nathaniel that many thought had been lost forever. 

 

Before, his posture had been slightly guarded, like he expected to be attacked at any given moment. I know the boy had been damaged before, through his former Nimir-Raj. He was very often in trouble, finding himself in dangerous situations entirely of his own making. Nathaniel was a submissive creature, and unfortunately for him he only seemed to be drawn to those dominant creatures who had no real regard for his well-being. Anita often said he looked like a kicked puppy, wide fearful eyes awaiting the nasty master who would come to deliver him even more punishment than before. 

 

But that would not be the case for much longer. 

 

Perhaps the transformation would not be complete for many years, but as time went on, they would be there. Nathaniel was slowly changing; he might never become an alpha, or even a creature of that much power or prestige. But given time, he would not be that kicked puppy anymore. This witch, she did something to him, something that was leading him down this path. He would be better for it, I know this. 

 

But this does not mean I trust the witch any more than before. 

 

She is still a mystery, refusing to share much with anyone other than Anita. She did the strangest things, had the strangest mannerisms. At the drop of a hat, she had some other urgent errand that needed completing. Just yesterday Anita had sent her Nimir-Raj Micah along with Caleb and Zane to somewhere in India, with a map drawn by the redhead herself that would apparently lead them to some trinket imperative for her misson's successful conclusion. Anita went to great lengths to make sure that all these outings and inquries were kept silent, but even she could not prevent the gossip from spreading. 

 

News of the redhead has spread out of St. Louis, touching the ears of powerful creatures all over the world. Even now I herald many calls from the Vampire Council, demanding answers about this girl. I know her presence is putting many people on guard. Her power frightened many creatures, to the point where they were becoming dangerously defensive. The Master of New York insists I am harbouring the witch in return for her help in overthrowing the Council. A presposterous idea, but one with merits. Perhaps I would bring it up to ma petite later on. 

 

She raised her head, as if registering my surveillance finally. For a split second her pencil stops scratching its path on her paper. Her green eyes meet mine and the white in her hair becomes slightly more prominent. The power of my eyes is easily deflected and for curiosity's sake, I give her shield a tiny push. I feel myself run right up against an iron door, something I have no hopes of breaking down. I dropped my attempt and a smile touched her lips. 

 

Amused, I watched as Willow climbed to her feet, pulling Nathaniel along with her. I know what she wants and I nod my head before Nathaniel can even ask. She smiled even brighter than before, impishly blowing me a kiss before dragging her bodyguard out of my office. 

 

I leaned back into my desk chair, knowing that she was heading to the Circus kitchen. She would go for ice cream, knowing that I had the fridge packed with cartons of the dessert after Anita told about her obsession with the treat. 

 

A complete mystery she was. A child and a goddess, seemingly wrapped up into one little body. I have no doubt that she will see her mission through to completion. I can expect nothing else. The next few weeks should be very interesting, even dangerous at points. I may have to face down the most powerful beings on this earth, just so that she could finish what she came here for. I might not even survive all that is coming. There could very well be a war on the horizon. 

 

And it was all because of her.


End file.
